[unreadable] [unreadable] The 23rd Conference for the World Federation of Therapeutic Communities (WFTC) entitled: "WFT Continuing the Journey," is slated to take place in New York City on September 1-5, 2006. This conference will be hosted by Daytop Village, Inc. which houses the WFTC's headquarters. It is anticipated this conference will draw professionals in the field of Substance Abuse Treatment from over 70 countries around the world. As part of its mission, the WFTC strives to create a forum for sharing, understanding and cooperation within the global TC movement; this conference will provide the opportunity to further the pursuit of knowledge and best practices in the field. Specifically, the program objectives are: [unreadable] 1. To advance understanding and competence in the four relevant dimension of substance abuse treatment: [unreadable] a. The Therapeutic Community-The Original Concepts and the Challenges [unreadable] b. Evolution of the Modern TC: Populations, Settings, and Issues [unreadable] c. Management + Administration of the Modern TC [unreadable] d. The Family in Substance Abuse Treatment [unreadable] 2. To provide basic technical assistance in essential and modified TC techniques [unreadable] 3. To introduce evidence-based treatment practices [unreadable] 4. To facilitate dialogues between addiction practitioners and researchers to foster collaboration. [unreadable] [unreadable] It is our intention to attract a minimum of 800 professionally diverse national and international participants who are actively working in the field of substance abuse and or TC treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable]